Random online chat
by ForgottenAffection
Summary: The naruto characters have some online conversations. I suck at summerys.This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me. warning major OOC
1. Chapter 1

This not a chapter but if you what us to continue this story you can give me and my friend some support amd if you want you can add some more characters and their screen names and we will try and add them to the conversation. If you have any ideas for Lee and Neji that would help us a lot. Thanks a lot.

I do not own Naruto

Naruot Online Sceen Names

* * *

Sakura...ilovthisboy

Naruto...ramengood

Sasuke...ihateu

Hinata...lavendereyes

Shino...bugsinmyskin

Kiba...doglover

Ino...limissperfect

Shikamaru...idontgiveaCRAP

Choji...darnimhungry...again

Garra...whatislove

Tamari...missattitude

Kankuro...puppetmaker

Ten-Ten...weaponmistress

Neji...

Lee...


	2. Chapter 2

Umm this is my first fanfiction soo please don't flame me. '

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Doglover (Kiba), Lavendereyes (Hinata), Bugsinmyskin (Shino), RamenGood (Naruto), Iluvthisboi (Sakura), Ihateu (Sasuke), Ino (limissperfect), Shikamaru (IdontgiveaCRAP),

Whatislove (Garra), Tamari (Missattitude), and Kankuro (Puppetmaker) have signed in.

Missattitude: wow funny how we all signed in at once.

Doglover: I love dogs!!

Lavendereyes: um…ok.

Bugsinmyskin: um Kiba that was really random.

Iluvthisboi: btw Naruto I need 2 talk 2 u. ok?

RamenGood: um o.k.

Iluvthisboi: o.k. meet me at the Ramen Stand in half an hour.

Iluvthisboi signed out

RamenGood: Omg I have a date with Sakura Yay!!

Limissperfect: um…I'm sorry but Sasuke I'm over u.

Ihateu: whatever

RamenGood: Well I have too get ready for my date with Sakura later.

RamenGood signed out

Doglover: Well g2g c u later

Doglover singed out

IdontgiveaCRAP: frggfvtz,9qb-dcftu7bh8n aiwetw0-a NV

Limissperfect: WTF!!!!!!!!!

Whatislove: Omg it is so kind of language we ordinary persons and or idiots cant understand!!!

Lavendereyes: ooooooooook than.

Ihateu: I think he feel asleep and moved his head on the key bored.

Limissperfect: Ya he does that a lot.

Bugsinmyskin: Well that explains it.

Missattitude: Garra Kankuro we have a mission in 20 minutes!

Puppetmaker: oh ya I forgot about that. Joy --

Whatislove: why must u remind us?!

Missattitude, Puppetmaker, and Whatislove have signed out

IdontgiveaCRAP: sorry I feel asleep on the computer. Well I'm going to take a nap later.

IdontgiveaCRAP has signed out

Ihateu: Hinata I need 2 tell u something. Ok?

Lavendereyes: ok

Ihateu: I'll tell u later. Ok?

Lavendereyes: Ok

Bugsinmyskin: well g2g

Bugsinmyskin has signed out

Ihateu: ….

Lavendereyes: …

Limissperfect: …. U 2 people's r so boring later

Limissperfect has signed out

Lavendereyes: soo Sasuke what did u want to tell me?

Ihateu: I have good news and bad news.

Lavendereyes: Let's get the bad news over with. Ok.

Ihateu: Fine. I'm going on a mission to...

* * *

Lol a cliffhanger. If you want us to continue that please say so in a review. We can really use some support right now. If you have any ideas or a character you want us to add tell us and we will try and put them in the story ok? Thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

omg I need more people to review! This is also my first fanfiction so please don't fame me

I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke and Hinata would be together by now.

* * *

Ihateu: I'm going on a mission to…America.

Lavendereyes: Um for how long?

Ihateu: Well you need 2 care a bit more because we are engaged…so u need 2 care a bit more 4 me. Ok?

Ihateu: Hinata?

Ihateu: Hinata r u there?

Lavendereyes: This is Hinata's sister Hinabi.

Ihateu: Where is she?

Lavendereyes: Crazy monkeys took her!

Ihateu: ….

Lavendereyes: jk. lol

Ihateu: So were is she?

Lavendereyes: On the floor out cold. What did u tell her?

Ihateu: I was looking through my father's scrolls… and I found one with my name on it…

Lavendereyes: What did it say?!

Ihateu: It says Hinata and me are engaged.

Lavendereyes: OMG u 2 people found out?!

Doglover: OMG UR ENGAGED?!

Ihateu: WTF!? when did u come in?!

Doglover: Damn I was going to stay on invisible but I guess since u found out…

Doglover has singed on

Ihateu: If u tell anyone I will hunt u down and kill u!! U got that dog boy?!

Doglover: Ok

Ihateu: Good

Doglover: oh, wait no!! lol…jk

Lavendereyes: g2g Hinata is starting to get up. Later

Lavendereyes: What happened?

Doglover: You and Sasuke are engaged.

Ihateu: Kiba I am going 2 kill u!!

Lavendereyes: Umm Sasuke how long have u known this?

Ihateu: Umm since last night

Doglover: Well I am going 2 find a place 2 hide from Sasuke. Later

Doglover has signed out

Ihateu: Well I am going to go find Kiba and then kill him, later Hinata

Ihateu has signed out

Lavendereyes: wow I'm getting the felling that I missed something here.

Lavendereyes has signed out

* * *

lol I think this chapter was fun to do. If you have any ideas and or characters you want to add tell us and we will add them to the story as soon as we can ok ok

later


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a new chapter and we will not update it unless we get more reviews for it

**This is not a new chapter and we will not update it unless we get more reviews for it. Sorry to those who may actually like the story.**


End file.
